


Ready as We Can Be

by Daisysmartheart



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Mastermind Saihara Shuichi, Team as Family, technically a songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisysmartheart/pseuds/Daisysmartheart
Summary: In a different world with a different mastermind, three groups unfold and a story unfolds.Technically a songfic by nature of Ready As I'll Ever Be being on loop the entire time I wrote this.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Shinguji Korekiyo, Gokuhara Gonta & Shirogane Tsumugi, Iruma Miu & Shirogane Tsumugi, Tojo Kirumi & Everyone
Kudos: 52





	Ready as We Can Be

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes i know this wasn't the mm shuichi content you were looking for. implied ships are amamatsu and tenkangie k thx bye

He hadn't _planned_ on faking her death. No, no, he meant to have left her alive for a handful of days barely out of reach before not… _taking_ her life, merely… what was the word again? Oh right, making it complete and utter hell.

She was such an annoyance to his plans. Her… sickening selflessness had almost ruined the game before it could even start. What a worthless toy. After all, that's all the others were to him. Toys to be used and thrown away when they bored him. No matter what she screamed, no matter how loud her struggling was. He would _never_ let such an amazing tool to sow despair go.

He said there was justice in this, but she knew it was wrong. This wasn't the kind, meek Shuichi she had known. She couldn't tell why, but something in him still seemed capable of being saved. _"It's his eyes… they're still the same."_

Irregardless of the _increasingly_ stubborn woman in front of him he continued his farce to the others. "O-oh, she vanished! She was helping me move some files, I left the room for a minute because the dust was getting to my lungs and when I went back in she was gone!"

_"Fuck this game, and_ fuck _Saihara. When I manage to get out of here, he's a dead man. Even if I die. Even if everyone hates me. I'm not going to lose to him._ Everyone _will see him for the monster he is."_ Even through torture, through unbearable pain, Kirumi Toujo would fight until her last breath for the friends-- no, the _family_ she had found for herself.

Miu Iruma was not an idiot. Kiibo, Kaede, Yumeno and Harukawa were all dead and now Toujo was missing? Super suspicious. She was gonna meet with some of the others who had been hurt. The five of them were damaged and it had been Toujo to reccomend they talk about this shit.

It was her, Shinguji (Kiyo, her mind supplied,) Amami, Cockitchy and Momota. The five of them had been seriously fucked over by whoever has done this. Especially the guys. Er, the not Momota guys. They used to have more than just each other. They used to have Tou. Kokichi had Kiibo and Angie too, most people just forgot that. He hung out with Shittygane and Gokuhara on occasion but the five of them just stuck together for the most part. Yeah there was a few others, Chabashira and Yonaga were fun to shoot the shit with if they weren't sad over Yuneno's death again. Sometimes Hoshi would come with them. But tonight was different. 

Technically they were meeting after the nighttime announcement so it was a little risky but she was a voyeur, wasn't anything new to the others. Tonight was special after all. Tonight they were going to find Kirumi.

Kiyo with his stubbornness and attention to detail, having two dear friends (and maybe something more) ripped from him. 

Rantaro and his dedication to stopping the mastermind. Kaito's resolve to absolve Maki of the crime he knew she didn't commit.

Hoshi, who wanted to make it out alive. Tenko and Angie, hoping to seek revenge for Himiko.

All of them. Half the class (when it had been full) were going. Because honestly they owed so much to her. And in a strange sort of fucked up way, to the mastermind too. 

Meanwhile, Tsumugi and Gonta were a bit left out of the loop but still wanted to help. The tailor and the gentleman were determined to do what they could and investigated. They found what looked to be a door, but there was no way to open it. Even Gonta's strength could not bend the door. But it was a helpful detail for the others, especially Rantaro. On one of his nightly lurks around the academy he had seen Shuichi with a very similar piece of plastic he now knew was a key card.

The plan was rough, but it was a plan. Tail Shuichi at all hours until he had no choice but to attempt with witnesses. One tough and one swift person per pair. Corner him, grab him and force him to use the card. It was that or find another way in. Both were unlikely, but it would be enough for Tsumugi and Miu. Soothe the hearts of their friends and worry about the technical details now that the tall man and the blue woman were involved. It was eleven on one, more like eight on one (Kirumi was incapacitated and both Tenko and Hoshi were hard to sway from their own sorrows) but it wouldn't stop them. Someway, someday, somehow they'd find a way out and save their friend.

Likewise, Shuichi had a plan. He had days worth of stock and the idiot maid would break eventually. All he had to do was either kill her of natural causes or just die himself. So long as the others didn't find him he would be fine. It was either wait for her to break and use her as a puppet or, in his opinion, the more fun option. Ransom her. Force the others to never attempt to kill him or otherwise put him on trial (as he was certain they knew who he was by now) and just wait. Either they'd all die or ratings would dip low enough that the higher ups would let him start mercilessly slaughtering them. They _might_ just kill him off buuuut he _was_ the first Ultimate Detective to be a mastermind, if ratings didn't plummet from so many Daily Life segments they would with his death coming out of (mostly) no where.

However, as Saihara would eventually learn, one should never doubt the will of a maid. There was no chance in any hell that Kirumi would break. She had someone she loved, people she cared for. She was not going to leave them. No matter the poison he tried to slip into her mind. Nothing would make her give up on them. Not even on Shuichi. Because where Shuichi ended and Saiaha began, that was the man she saw in sleep. The gentle and kind corrupted by thoughts of malice and distrust. She was barely conscious, but raising a fuss about the state of things had gotten her a single hour to clean herself and write a heavily supervised note letting the others know she was okay, complete with handwriting samples from both herself and Saihara. The later only for the eyes of the trained could tell the difference between their handwriting, both full of tall looping curls, curtly dashed t's and neatly dotted i's. It was enough to persuade the others. That was what she wanted. To even in captivity be a beacon of hope for her family.

Every party was as ready as they could possibly be. In the end, trust, love, luck and faith would prevail. There was after all, no such thing as blind courage winning all battles.


End file.
